


Pizza for One

by bleedingpens



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Pete's sexually attracted to pizza and Patrick is unsure what to do, Pizza, this is the weirdest fic i have ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingpens/pseuds/bleedingpens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete really wishes he wasn't attracted to pizza like that. It's making Patrick uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza for One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this fic as request of my best friend, Claude...Here you go, bud. Please don't kill me.

So Pete is kind of a freak.

It could be worse, he guesses. He tries not to beat himself up about it. At least he's not Gerard Way. That dude is into some weird shit. Blood kinks and stuff. It's messy.

He kind of discovered it in 2005. Which was a weird year altogether. He finally got a handle on his three definite turn-ons: boys, Mikey Way, and pizza. Literally.

It happened accidentally, one night when he was alone. Pete was known around Warped Tour--and well, around the United States--as a party boy, a cocktail of straight jack and various prescription drugs. And quick fucks paired with scrappy poetry. It was his aesthetic.

But he had decided to stay in and was googling random shit, when an ad for pizza came up. Some random company, he doesn't remember. One thing led to another, and he had stained his favorite shoes. Again.

He doesn't know why. He just knows he's half-hard when he finally gets the pizza and flips the box open in the back of the bus. He had checked the lock like, sixteen times, but still sat with his back against the cool metal. He really didn't want to explain why he was jacking off over a pizza when he had been staring at Mikey's butt for two months straight.

Pete's halfway through pulling his pants on when the smell of the pizza almost knocks him out. It just smells so fucking good, that bubbling cheese and dough. It's unreal.

He forces them down to his ankles and pulls off his shirt, because he likes being exposed. Sooner than not, he has one hand wrapped around his dick and one hand on the edge of the pizza box. God, he's such a freak, but it feels so good and his calves are tight, like his grip on the box.

"Ah, fuck-" He breathes, sliding his hand up and down, stopping only to spit in his palm and return to his rhythm. "Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck." He thinks for a second there's noise in the front, but he's too deep in his head, and his eyes are slipping shut with pleasure. The pizza is providing heat under his thighs and Pete cries out slightly, shifting his grip and sliding his thumb over the leaking tip of his dick.

"Fuck," He groans out between clenched teeth. "Jesus Christ, this is-Fuck, I should do this more of-often."

"Pete?" Pete doesn't even hear Patricks confused voice until he bucks forward and comes, quickly and forcefully. "Pete, are you-Oh. I'll wait...Yeah, I'll wait...over there."

"Shit," Pete feels panic blossom in his chest. "Oh, fuck. One sec, Trick!" He takes a deep breath and tucks himself away, nearly somersaulting over the pizza and flipping the box closed.

It's a good thing Pete took position in front of the door, because Patrick opens it in seconds. "Dude. You didn't make a mess did you?"

"I wasn't even jerking off." Pete has just enough time to zip himself up and act like he was just scratching his balls. Because that's less weird. "I was just...writing."

"Writing." Patrick raises an eyebrow, but then is distracted by the pizza. "Hey, you didn't tell me you got pizza. I want some."

"Uh-" Pete begins, but Patrick's already opened the box and Pete wants to die.

He had come on the pizza. On the fucking pizza. He hates himself. And his life. Fuck God.

"What's that sauce? Is it like, a glaze?" Patrick leans in. "That pizza has been there forever," Pete says quickly, flipping it closed.

"It's warm."

"Exactly. Weird festering shit. I owe you a date. We catch My Chem's set and get our own pizza that's not...tainted." Pete gives Patrick the wolfish grin he knows he loves.

"You're so weird," Patrick pauses. "But whatever. Let's go."


End file.
